


Brothers au

by Phionix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phionix/pseuds/Phionix
Summary: What if merlin's mother Hunith and Balinor were still together and had Merlin, followed by Mordred a few years later. But Hunith had meet a knight who was killed fighting for Caerleon. shortly after his death she had Gwaine. A couple years before she meet Balinor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, plots and lines used in original show are property of the show.  
> I have changed parts: roles, character relations, plots and lines if needed for this au.

Merlin slept quietly with his little brother curled up next to him, and Gwaine his oldest brother pressed into his back as if he were trying to protect them both. Balinor pulled the blanket further up over Gwaine's back and shoulders, standing up from where they lay on the floor. Creeping quietly over to his wife, watching curiously as she wrote a letter to gaius.

"Hunith how is your Brother Gaius?"

"he is doing well, he said he'll happily let Merlin stay with him. As well as teach him the few spells, that we don't know"

Kissing Hunith on the cheek, Balinor let her be so she could finish her letter to gaius.

"Balinor do you think Gaius will be fine with Merlin setting Kilgharrah free?"

"yes, I'll call Kilgharrah to us when, and if Merlin alerts us that he is causing trouble". ____________________________________________

Gaius sat down on his bed and wondered how Hunith had ended up with two children from prophecy and a Dragon Lord for a husband. Mordred he knew was a extremely powerful Druid born with magic, and Merlin, a potential Dragon Lord, and Warlock, Sorcerer born with magic. Merlin was only 16 and Mordred was 8 years old. Yet separatly they were both more powerful than their parents combined. However their oldest Brother Gwaine, age 19, from when Hunith was Married to a Knight that died, was like a son to Balinor, and Gwaine saw him as a Father. Gwaine was also fiercely protective of Merlin and Mordred, which was why he was separating from his usual escapades of wandering into bars after taking out bandits in villages near Ealdor to bring Merlin to Camelot.

gaius then lay down in bed and slipped into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin awoke to Will shaking him gently.

"Merlin remember you are to head to Camelot this afternoon, I'll help you pack"

"Will, Thankyou, would you like to eat with us?"

"yes Merlin of course"

Huffing as Will grabbed him by the arm and hauled Merlin up. Of course Merlin was rather light and went flying. 

Balinor walked into find Merlin stumbling with Will still having a good grip on his hand. 

"Merlin, Gaius will be happy to see you, Will how about you bring Mordred with and go visit him on occasion".

"Balinor, thankyou I would like to do that"

"Father, I can look after myself"

"Remember to free Kilgharrah, and telepathically communicate if something goes wrong".

"yes Father"

Balinor pulled Merlin and Will in for a hug. Tossing one of Mordred's shirts at Merlin as he let go of them. 

"Sew this could you? Will and I shall cook the food, because you do that most days"

"yes father" Merlin chuckled as he proceeded to fix Mordred's shirt.

____________________________________________

Gaius wandered toward the door to let Uther, Arthur and Morgana in as they were curious, as to who this Nephew was.

"Gaius I didn't know you had a Nephew" Uther exclaimed as he entered.

"yes Sire, three actually, though the one coming to Camelot is 16" Gaius replied curtly.

"what's his name?" Morgana giggled excitedly as on the previous day she had asked Gaius about the boy.

"Morgana, what's gotten you so excited?" Arthur questioned in surprise.

"Merlin is a bit of house wife, even if he is a boy Sire, he does most of the sewing, cooking, and cleaning at his family's home in Ealdor" Gaius Replied calmly to satisfy Arthur's curiosity.

Uther and Arthur were taken aback, but Morgana was delighted as her and Gwen might get a new friend.

"Also Sire Gwaine the oldest of my Nephews is bringing him here, because as my sister said he is very protective of both Merlin and their younger brother, but beware if needed they are both fiercely protective of Mordred the youngest" Gaius reassured Uther.

"very close then, don't mock, taunt or mess with any of them, because it could set the others off, as they are all very protective of each other" Arthur summarised for Gaius.

"Thank you Arthur" Gaius sighed in Appreciation.

"so I could get a friend that could help Guinevere, when she gets to stressed" Morgan giggled.

Uther sighed and looked between Arthur, who seemed to want to meet Gwaine, and Morgana who was ecstatic about meeting Merlin.

"Arthur remember Gwaine is only going to be here for a couple of days as he has to return home. Morgana be prepared for Merlin's sass" Gaius reminded them.

"Thank you Gaius" Uther sighed in relief,

Not bothering to acknowledge that Gaius had just called his own Nephew sassy.

The comment about Merlin's sass had both Morgana and Arthur giggling like small children however.

____________________________________________

"Gwaine No way are you going to actually drink in a bar in Camelot using the money you earned from that last face off against bandits?" Merlin heard Mordred cry with shock as they entered the small house.

Will had left earlier after helping him pack both Gwaine and his things for travel, to go find Gwaine. Hunith and Balinor were close behind laughing at the antics of their sons. Will was also back, claiming that he wished to walk Gwaine and Merlin to the border.

Hunith and Balinor hugged their two oldest sons good by once everyone was inside, Mordred growling under his breathe as he didn't want Merlin leave. Merlin hugged Mordred tightly, to only have him cling to his legs when he fully stood up. Gwaine peeling Mordred off of Merlin and ruffled his hair.

"be careful while I'm gone for a few days Mordred" Gwaine quipped.

Before walking out he door ushering Will and Merlin to follow him. 

As they got closer to the borders merlin started fixing a hole in the shirt Will was wearing. 

"Merlin, you are an absolute house wife" Gwaine laughed,

"what I want to do something for Will before I stay with Gaius for the next couple years"

"Merlin if only you were a girl" Will sighed.

"Will just because you like guys doesn't mean neither I or Gwaine don’t"

"true Merlin, we both like guys" Gwaine laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine and Merlin wandered into Camelot, only to see a crowd of people gathering. Gwaine knowing what it was when they got closer pulled merlin into him so he couldn't see what was happening.

"let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And persuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king" Uther monologued

Gwaine sighed feeling merlin do the same against his chest, as they both knew that was not true. 

"but for the crime of sorcery. there is but one sentence I can pass" Uther monologued further. 

Gwaine winced as the poor young man was be headed.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm" Uther continued,

Gwaine suppressed a growl, and held Merlin closer. 

"So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin" Uther concluded.

"Finally" Gwaine sighed in relief,

Releasing merlin from his hold. The crowd began to disperse before and old woman began to wail and cry before screaming up at King Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance!".

King Uther looked fine with her ramblings, and Gwaine knew he would react similarly if he was to lose any of his parents and brothers, even Gaius. 

"You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son" the old woman shouted angrily.

Angered by the threat to his son he shouted, 

"Seize her!"

The old woman chanted a spell in response and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gwaine then grabbed merlin by the arm and they walked away, eventually not being able to find Gaius they decided to ask a guard. 

"Where would we find Gaius?" Gaius asked the Guard cheerfully.

"the court physician" Merlin continued for Gwaine.

The Guard points them in the direction. They get to the door and eventually knock on the door, getting no response they open it. Out of curiosity they watch him work high up on that small balcony before Gwaine addresses Gaius.

"hello  Uncle Gaius" Gwaine practically shouts.

Scaring Gaius he tumbles backwards as the railing breaks, Merlin slows down time, and moves a bed underneath Gaius.

As Gaius gets up he starts shouting at Merlin, as he looked the youngest of the two. Which meant he was the one with magic.

"what did you just do?",

"erm" Merlin mumbled,

"tell me"

"Gaius I thought you knew he had magic" Gwaine interjected.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it! Because your parents couldn't of taught you that".

"I was born like this, have no clue how I know how to do that" Merlin mumbled sheepishly.

"I thought you boys were coming on Wednesday"

"it is Wednesday" Gwaine laughed.

"put your bags in your room boys" Gaius said, pointing to the door at the top of the stairs.

Merlin and Gwaine said in chorus, "thankyou",

"Merlin, I should say thankyou for saving my life".

Merlin then tossed a Letter to Gaius, Before going up the stairs with Gwaine. 

____________________________________________

Morgana stared out her window, emotions awry, Joyous about Gaius' Nephews, sad for the poor mother. Not noticing Uther come on. 

"Morgana" Uther said calmly,

"yes?" Morgana asked,

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uther questioned.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother"

"It was simple justice for what he'd done".

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone",

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like", 

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen".

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!". 

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer". 

"very well, but allow me when the dining is over, to stay with Guinevere and Gaius' nephews".

"fine, but behave Morgana",

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!".

With that Uther left. Morgana requested that one of the Gaurds get Gwen, as that is who she needed.

____________________________________________

Merlin sat on the cot him and Gwaine would share for a couple days, Gwaine busily staring out the window eyeing up men of different backgrounds.

Merlin entered the telepathic link, about falling of the cot when he made a comment about some knight with curly blonde hair, within their heads.

_"sorry Merlin, didn't realise you were in the link again"_

_"please refrain your wondering eyes from the knights and guards your only going to be here a couple days"_

_"fine, what's up with you Merlin"_

_"I have to wait for you to be gone for a week before, I free Kilgharrah"_

An unknown voice entered the link making them both jump. 

_"ah someone's setting me free, thankyou young ones, don't worry it's me Kilgharrah",_

_"sorry it's going to take a while, Kilgharrah" Gwaine sighed through the link._

_"I'll wait as long as I have to. Young Warlock, Young Knight, I'll leave you be"._

_"oooh blonde curly, is entering nearby with two young lady's I believe one is nobility"_

_"really? I wonder why" Merlin shot up with surprise, as he telepathically asked Gwaine._

Leaving the link temporarily, Merlin stood up and moved all his magic books and items under the floor boards, using magic to seal the floor boards back together.

Merlin and Gwaine sat down on the cot, Merlin using magic to allow them to hear anything said or done in the other room. 

____________________________________________

Sir Leon who was escorting Morgana and Gwen looked at the bedroom window of Gaius' quarters spotting a young man, a couple years younger than him at most.

"my Lady I don't think the nephews will be bothersome" Leon informed, 

"whatever do you mean, Leon?" Gwen quipped questioningly.

"that one in the window was eyeing me up" Leon answered.

Pointing toward the window, where a young man Morgana guessed was her age, was staring at something, maybe his brother. This caused Her to giggle and Gwen released a chuckle as well.

Knocking then entering the Chambers, the trio greated Gaius. 

"Gaius can we meet your nephews?" Morgan politely asked.

"yes, Gwaine, Merlin come out here" he called.

____________________________________________

Relinquishing his spell Merlin opened the door and walked out cheerfully, Gwaine close behind, a goofy expression on his face.

____________________________________________

"if I may gaius, can I say something?" Leon asked,

"yes, Sir Leon" Gaius answered

"which ones which"Leon asked.

pointing at each one as he introduced everyone to each other. Gaius then looked at Leon who looked disconcerted.

" what's wrong Leon" Gaius asked, 

"Gwaine was eyeing me up from the window" Leon answered.

This caused Gaius to look at Gwaine, who was getting a, I told you not to, look from Merlin. 

"it is clear Merlin has already told you not do that Gwaine, so I'll tell you again, DO NOT DO THAT" Gaius shouted.

This caught the 19 year old Morgana, and gwaine off guard, as well as the 17.5 year old Gwen and 20 year old Leon off guard. But sent the 16 year old Merlin into hysterics.

Merlin was laughing hysterically, and had thumped Gwaine on the shoulder. Gwaine started to giggle now too, eventually the giggling spread to everyone else in the room.

Out of nowhere however Merlin spotted a rip in Leon's Cape. Pulling his sewing kit out of his pocket asked,

"do you want me to fix your Cape?".

This sent the girls into Hysterics as well as Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers woke up squished together like they always had. They headed down the stairs where they found gaius, standing next to a bucket of water.

"I got a bucket of water, the two of you didn't wash last night" Gaius noted,

"sorry" the brothers said in unison.

They were not used to the idea of washing. As they usually only hot to wash their faces and hands.

"get breakfast, the two of you" Gaius responded,

The boys sat down and started to eat their watery porridge. Gaius chose to knock over the water bucket, to test Merlin's abilities.

Merlin looks at where the bucket is and freezes it and it's contents in the air. He let's them hit the floor when he realises what he's done.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius asks in bewilderment,

"I know many spells, I just don't use them, because I don't need to" Merlin responded calmly.

"So what did you do? There must be something" Gaius exclaimed in confusion, 

"it's instinct now, but it just happens" Merlin noted.

At this point Gwaine is cleaning up the water with a mop and smiling to himself.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you Here. You can help till you go home Gwaine" Gaius notes pointedly.

Gaius places a small second bottle on the table, grabbing the mop from Gwaine.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once" Gaius instructs the two.

The boys nodded, picking the objects up, the two start heading to towards the door before Gaius stops them and says,

"here"

holding up a plate the plate had two sandwiches on it, the brothers took one each.

"Off you boys go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed" Gaius states.

"don't worry Gaius. Father has told us enough tales of his and mother's time in Camelot after the purge Began, that Mordred and Merlin wouldn't use it on purpose" Gwaine reassured Gaius.

____________________________________________

Leon was out on patrol thinking about the odd brothers. After the odd statement like question Merlin had said the previous day. Leon had looked at him with an attempt of concealed surprise, but had graciously excepted Merlin's offer. Merlin had finished fixing his Cape expertly within minutes.

Arthur was heading toward him and he hoped Morgana hadn't said anything about that event.

"Sir Leon" Arthur called to him,

A smile shone on his face, as he got to Leon he smacked him on the shoulders.

"I heard you meet Merlin, and his brother Gwaine", 

"Yes sire".

"tell me was he as much of a house wife as I've heard",

"he's excellent at sewing Sire"

"what proof do you have?"

Leon lifted up his Cape and showed him the part that Merlin fixed.

"was he as sassy as I've heard?",

"well Sire, he gave Gwaine a look, laughed hysterically when Gaius told Gwaine off and asked if he could fix my cape, although Gwaine would not leave his side unless he was busy laughing".

"hmm, I was told by Gaius that he is sassy, but it appears that Merlin and Gwaine are very protective of each other, and possibly their little brother".

"there's three of them, Sire",

"possibly five if their parents are counted".

____________________________________________

Gwaine and Merlin finished their sandwiches as they walked to Sir Olwen's. Knocking on the door, Gwaine stood behind Merlin, but slightly to his right.

Sir Owen opened the door.

"we brought you your medicine, don't drink it all at once" Gwaine announced,

As Merlin handed him his medicine. Sir Owen ignored them popping the Cork and chugged it.

____________________________________________

Leon walked up to Gwen,

"Gwen, help Morgana told Arthur about how I meet Merlin"

"Leon I'm sure Merlin only uses his sass to annoy people which is why we haven't experienced it yet, but I'm sure Arthur will experience it first".

"Gwen you're a life saver"

"I didn't do anything". 

"I'm going to find Arthur" 

"I'll do my duties near where he's training".

"Can't wait to see how the brothers meet Arthur"

"Neither can I". 

____________________________________________

Merlin and Gwaine go to walk past the training grounds. Gwaine however Recognises that the blonde bullying the Servant must be Prince Arthur. 

"Merlin keep your head down, we don't want to create a scene", 

Gwaine places a hand on the back of Merlin's head and shoves his head down.

"Fine, but why? The Prince or something" Merlin snarks, 

As he allows Gwaine to shove his head down. Gwaine spots Leon and walks over.

"Leon if Merlin spots Prince Arthur, he is going to rile Arthur up with his view of social classes not existing".

"be careful how you two interact around Prince Arthur. If he spots your protectiveness, he'll attack Merlin verbally to rile you up and in turn rile Merlin up".

That's when a shield rolled up next to them, Merlin placed his foot on the shield, flicking it up onto his foot. Gwaine sighed and lifted his hand off Merlin's head.

He grabbed the shield and tossed it at Arthur, before warning Leon,

"If Merlin so much as see's Arthur, he'll insult him".

Gwaine then firmly placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head, before he had the chance to lift it.

Arthur then walked right up to Gwaine and said, 

"who do you two think you are, and why are you here"

Leon of course stood in front of him and answered, 

"Sire these are my friends Merlin and Gwaine" pointing at them as he said their names.

Gwaine was relieved when Leon came to the rescue that he had dropped his hand from Merlin's head. Realising this to late both him and Leon had to watch in horror as Merlin asked,

"Gwaine is he The Royal Prat" as he pointed his finger at Arthur.

Stifling their laughter Leon and Gwaine kept their faces stoic.

"sorry Princess, he's only 16",

That statement almost caused Leon to burst into laughter.

"sorry Sire, didn't Gaius tell you they have no perception of social class, or rather choose not to"

Gwaine playfully patted Leon on the shoulder with a grin. Merlin broke out into his trademark grin that was renowned through out Ealdor.

This actually caused both Gwaine and Leon Break out into laughter. Leaving the Prince Spluttering with shock as a young boy held no regret to his previous statement and his most respectable Knight was in a fit of giggles. Not only that he didn't realise Gwaine would follow an apology with an insult either.

Leon stood up stoically whilst laughing and grabbed the brothers before leading them out of the training grounds. 

Arthur was left wondering if this Merlin would change him in a few short days like he and Gwaine did to Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon walked with the brothers, back to Gaius’ quarters. They were giggling, yet they knew that they had to tell Gaius.

”crap we are screwed” Gwaine sighed in realisation.

”hmm” Leon hummed questioningly,

”Gaius” Merlin mumbled.

suddenly Gaius turned around the corner in front of them,

”what did you boys do?” He sighed with annoyance.


	6. Chapter Six

“I need you boys to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice” Gaius said directing at the brothers.

”now Leon, lets fix the mess these boys have got you in” he sighed in annoyance.

the brothers left, looking very guilty. No one liked upsetting Gaius.

”Gaius, you seem to be slightly stricter with Merlin” Leon quizzed,

”because I need to be” 

“why?”

”he and Mordred have gifts they Don’t know they have, because they were born with them”

”how?”

”they’re mother and Father”

”why doesn’t Gwaine have these gifts?”

”he shares the same mother but not the same father”

”wouldn’t that mean he holds similar potential to their mother”

”he can do so if he learns, or if he is required. But chooses not to”

”oh”

”Merlin and Mordred, are still learning to control it, even with they’re fathers help”

”why is Merlin here then?”

”for the next 2 years. So he can learn to control it”

”I won’t tell any one of they’re magic, after all. The three of them had no choice, even if one of them can choose to use it or not”


End file.
